


Give Up Control

by Koshevnikov91 (avengers_addict1)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Star Trek - Freeform, Sub!Jim, Top McCoy, dom!McCoy, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/Koshevnikov91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was all for doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He enjoyed being captain and having control. But every once in a while, he gives up control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> So be gentle with me, this is the first time I wrote a kink/bondage kind of thing... er...I tried, I've read alot of kink stuff...soo please... be nice.

McCoy ran a hand through the blond hair, and gently tugging at it, tilting Jim's head back. It was a shame that there was a black blind fold across his eyes. McCoy loved his eyes, they are beautiful.

The man on the bed was huffing around the bit that was in his mouth and groaned slightly at the tug of his hair.

Fidgeting slightly and panting, Jim shifted on his knees a little. He was grateful though. This time he wasn't kneeling on the hard floor, he was happy that he was kneeling on his mattress. _Dammit, I wish I wasn't wearing this blindfold._ Jim shifted on his knees and tugged at the ropes that had been wrapped around his wrists.

Jim's struggling earned him a slap on the ass, "Quit squirming," McCoy leaned down near Jim's ear whispering, "you're just going to have to wait longer." The captain hissed a little biting his lip and held in a moan. Biting at Jim's earlobe, McCoy kneaded at the captain's bare ass before giving it a quick slap. Licking at Jim's shoulder, the doctor trailed his fingers along the red sting on Jim's sore ass, earning a quiet moan from him.

"You know Jim, I rather enjoy seeing you like this darlin'," McCoy talked low and huskily, letting his Georgian accent seep through. Normally McCoy held it back, but he knew what it did to Jim. He knew the low whispers and the accent would get to him, sending shivers along his spine and harden his cock. "I love seeing you so compliant Jim," he gently tugged the captain's hair again pulling his head back and whispering against his ear, "I especially enjoy the bit in your mouth, keeps you from back talkin'."

McCoy licked at the captain's exposed neck, and smiled hearing him groan. Smirking slightly, McCoy walked around to stand in front of Jim, eying Jim like he was a piece of meat, and McCoy was starving. He smirked a little, trailing his fingers along the sweating captain's chest. They say, take away a one of mans' senses and the others are heighten, then goosebumps raise across Jim's skin and his nipples harden.

Glancing down at his throbbing cock, McCoy smirked because Jim was dripping pre-cum, tremendously. "Enjoyin' yourself," reaching down, McCoy trailed a finger along the underside of Jim's cock, and his hips twitched, seeking more friction. "Easy Jim. Always so eager," McCoy let out a deep chuckle and Jim moaned.

The dim light gleamed across the sweat on Jim's body, the drool dripping from his chin and the pre-cum sliding down his cock. McCoy stripped his shirt off, along with his pants and underwear, and stood in front of Jim. He leaned forward and whispered sternly against Jim's ear, "I'm going to take the bit out. Alright, there will be no talking back, no retaliating. You'll answer with yes sir, no sir. Understand?" Jim nodded eagerly, as much as he enjoyed this, his jaw was starting get a little sore.

McCoy remove the bit and smiled a little watching Jim work his jaw a little, "Better? You gonna behave yourself," McCoy asked with a drawl. Jim nodded panting slightly, and McCoy circled around back and traced his fingers along Jim's ass, where he hit him before, "Use your words Jim. I'm a testy man."

Jim shivered and nodded again and panted slightly, "Yes sir, much better sir. Thank you sir." McCoy smirked and ran a hand carefully through Jim's hair, "Good boy. You seem quite eager. What shall I do with you?" He kept a steady hand in Jim's hair and hummed a little, and with his other hand he gently pinched at one of Jim's nipples.

Gasping in pleasure, Jim arched his back and let out a small moan. "P-please, sir. I want you. I want you to fuck me," Jim whined a little, pressing into McCoy's hand slightly.

Smirking McCoy let out a chuckle, "You want me to fuck you or you need me to fuck you," he put an extra emphasis on need.

Jim nodded eagerly again, "Please sir! I need you to fuck me, please!" He licked his lips a little panting slightly with need, his whole body buzzing with sensations.

Pulling him down slightly, so Jim was bending at the waist and at the same level as his cock. McCoy brushed his tip along the captain's soft swollen lips, and Jim eagerly took him in.

McCoy's head fell back as Jim's tongue worked around the doctor's tip, swirling slowly before sliding down his length. He slid his tongue along the underside of McCoy's cock, massaging it firmly as he slowly bobbed his head.

The grip in Jim's hair tightened and he moaned around McCoy's cock, sending a pleasant sensation through McCoy and a groan escaping his lips. "God, Jim. You're being such a good boy," McCoy groaned as he pushed deeper into the hot, wet mouth wrapped around him.

Jim hummed around the doctor's cock and sucked hard. Groaning loudly, McCoy quickly pulled from Jim's mouth and moved behind him. Whispering against the captain's ear, "Since you've been so well-behaved and I love how you begged," he nipped at his ear lobe and put a hand in the middle of his back, "I'm going to fuck you, only because you asked so nicely."

McCoy carefully pushed Jim over so his chest, face and shoulder were down into the mattress, ass in the air. Turning his head Jim mumbled, "Thank you sir."

"See, a bit of dominance and some punishment, and you're starting to develop manners," McCoy chuckled and gently caressed Jim's ass.

Grabbing a bottle of lube, McCoy slicked his fingers and gently teased Jim's entrance before slowly pushing it into him. The captain pushed back against his finger and let out a breathy moan. McCoy carefully worked his finger, twisting and pushing inside of Jim, watching him writhed and moaned under him.

Not along after the doctor added the first, he pushed in a second, twisting and stretching Jim, causing him to moan louder. He bent his fingers slightly and brushed against Jim's prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure and murmur, "Please sir, I need you. Please fuck me." Chuckling and while Jim was begging, McCoy pressed in a third and watched as Jim squirmed.

The thing was, Jim was all about being in control, all about being captain and having things go his way. Well, on evenings such as tonight, McCoy likes to take away that control, and Jim is willing to give it away. Boy does McCoy like seeing his captain like this, no control, no power, it excited the doctor to no extent. Obviously there's a safe word, but it hadn't gotten to that extent, yet.

After McCoy thought Jim was ready, he pulled his fingers from him and couldn't help but chuckle at the whine of protest that came from Jim. "Don't worry darlin', I've got you," McCoy caressed Jim's ass before lubing himself and pressing in.

Groaning as he went deeper, McCoy kept a hand on Jim's hip and one on the rope that was restraining his hands. Jim groaned and pushed back slightly, and earned a smack on the ass, and he moaned a little and loved the sting.

McCoy gave up on being gentle after feeling Jim press back on him. Jim groaned and arched his back slightly, as McCoy started ramming into him harder.

Both men panted and groaned as McCoy's thrusts went harder and deeper. He angled his hips slightly and pressed against Jim's prostate with each thrust.

The young captain was a quivering, moaning mess under the good doctor. Between pants and moans Jim mumbled softly, "Not gonna last much longer." McCoy let go of Jim's hip, and instead he wrapped arm around Jim and squeezed the base of his cock and Jim cryed out. "Oh no you don't, not until I say so," McCoy grumbled against Jim's ear. He pulled the ropes a little until Jim was up right on his knees.

Jim was moaning, and quivering as McCoy thrust ruthlessly up into him. The captain cried out again and rested his head back on McCoy's shoulder. "You ready darlin'? You gonna cum for me," McCoy kept his voice low and husky. He ran the tip of his tongue along Jim's neck and the man nodded eagerly. Jim moaned out, "Y-yes please sir. Please let me cum."

McCoy snapped his hips up one more time, "So polite." Biting at the captain's neck, he let go of Jim's cock and stroked it a few times before the man was moaning loudly and coming in the doctor's hand.

McCoy gave a few more hard thrusts, 1..2..3, and he was coming inside of his dear captain, with a loud groan he buried his face in the man's shoulder.

Carefully pulling from Jim, McCoy let go of the captain and carefully laid him down. McCoy untied the Jim's wrists as he laid pliant against the mattress. The doctor moved to lay in front of Jim and pulled the blind fold off.

Those electric blue eyes blinked a few times before they met up with McCoy's hazel eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment, and McCoy gently kissed Jim. Lazily kissing back, Jim gave a small smile and panted slight against the mattress.

"You alright Jim?" McCoy looked at him seriously waiting for an answer. If anything went wrong Jim would have safe worded, but this was McCoy, he was constantly looking out for his captain. Jim gave a lazy sex sated smile and nodded, "Perfect. Everything is just...perfect."

McCoy chuckled and laid with Jim, gently holding the man against him protectively. "Go to sleep Jim, you're exhausted," not long after the order, McCoy smirked a little feeling Jim nuzzle his chest. He glanced down and realized Jim had already fallen asleep. Letting out another low chuckle McCoy kissed the top of Jim's head, murmured a quiet I love you and fell asleep holding on to his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment, please leave only constructive criticism. I do not like hate mail.


End file.
